I Dare You
by purplefeather21
Summary: She was everything to him. Too bad she couldn't say the same about him. Although she didn love him. In her own way. Edge/Lita one-shot.


**A/N: Okay, I know there's a lot of people who have VERY different views when it comes to Edge, Lita, and Matt. I have an opinion, though that doesn't mean my views are reflected on this. This is purely done just…because. Flashbacks are in italic. To anyone who may not agree with well….what happened in 2005, well, I don't mean any disrespect to you or your views. That being said, enjoy! Reviews are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or it's Superstars/Divas. Or the song.**

* * *

**Hello, let me introduce you to**

**The characters in the show**

If there was one word that could describe Adam Copeland, it would be selfish. He wasn't one to do things for others, or want to help them out. Why? Because the only person Adam Copeland cared about was himself. He's the type of person who others just plainly avoided because he was just a pain in the ass. He could only be described as a first-class jerk.

**One says yes, one says no**

He wasn't one to have successful relationships. If you could even call them that. He wasn't capable of maintaining a long lasting relationships. Not that he'd ever tried. He was the type of person to go for one-night stands, and be okay with them. Then it all changed. Because of _her_. She changed him.

**Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive**

_(Flashback)_

_April 2005_

"_Adam, this is wrong." she muttered quietly._

_He sighed. "I know that, Ames. You don't I feel terrible every time I so much as look at you? I do, but I do care about you. And I can't change that."_

_The red-head Diva bit her lip. "I just…I feel terrible."_

_The Rated-R Superstar hugged his lover. "Me too."_

_(End of flashback)_

**Even in madness, I know you still believe**

**Paint me your canvas so I become**

**What you could never be**

"Uh, Adam?" Maryse called out as he walked into the Smackdown arena.

He turned around. "What?" he asked harshly.

The French-Canadian beauty blinked. "Geez, sorry for trying to help you."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't need your help."

The blonde Diva smirked. "Oh, yeah? So you know Vickie's going crazy looking for you, then?"

The World Heavyweight Champion groaned. "Great." Today wasn't a day he wanted to be at work.

"I just thought you should know." Maryse replied.

"Why? It's not like I've gone out of my way to be nice to you or anything." he said quickly.

"I cant stand Vickie. How you ended up married to her, is beyond me. Besides, it's just me being nice. Not that you'd know what if feels like to be nice, but she's a pain in everyone's ass. I've had enough of her complaining. I figured you are too." she said bluntly.

He laughed. "You guessed right." AS quick as a smile had grown on his handsome features, it disappeared. He shouldn't be laughing. Not today.

The Diva arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

The Rated-R Superstar clenched his teeth. "Thanks for the warning."

Before the blonde woman was able to respond, he was gone.

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

**Wear my soul and call me a liar**

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

**I dare you to tell me**

**I dare you to**

…_You think you know me…._

The blonde man sighed. Great, he had a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Adam, man, how's it going?" Christian Cage asked quietly. Then realizing what day it was, he groaned. "Sorry, wrong question. How you holding up?"

Adam clenched his teeth. Christian may be his best friend, but he didn't need pity. Not from him. "I'm fine." he lied.

Captain Charisma laughed. "Sure you are. You're as fine as a dandelion. Come on, how are you? Really? Wallowing in self-pity isn't an answer."

Before he could regret what he was about to say, the Rated-R Superstar replied, "Like you did when you and Trish broke up?"

His best friend stayed quiet.

"Sorry, I just…" Adam trailed off.

"Yeah, I understand. Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you." Christian replied, and quickly hung up.

"Crap." the World Heavyweight Champion muttered.

It was low of him to bring up Trish. After all, he knew how his best friend felt about the Canadian Diva. Even after all these years, he still loved her. It killed him to find out she was getting married. To try and make amends with her former boyfriend, she had invited them to her wedding, but only Adam had gone.

He didn't meant to have brought up the subject, but he didn't want to talk to anyone. Although this wouldn't be possible if Vickie found him. So, he would go in the one place she wouldn't go to: Catering. Vickie felt she was above the rest, so she always had food delivered to the arena for her. No matter what state they were in.

**Hello, are you still chasing**

**The memories in shadows?**

**Some stay young, some grow old**

**Come alive, there are thoughts unclear**

**You can never hide**

Speaking of mistakes, he had also screwed up with the French-Canadian beauty. He hadn't meant to be rude, but today did bring him a lot of memories of the day he and Amy decided to tell Matt of their relationship. Maryse was someone he'd grown accustomed to talking to constantly. Now, he wasn't sure she would be willing to talk to him anymore.

_(Flashback) Raw's 15th__ Anniversary day_

_The Rated-R Superstar sighed. "Why are you here?"_

_Maryse frowned. "I---"_

"_Do not give me the 'I'm here for you shit' I don't need you here with me like I'm some sort of little kid. It's a club, okay? People are supposed to go and get wasted here." he hissed._

"_Maybe, but I doubt they're here for the same reason you are." she said quietly._

"_You think I'm here because I saw her? I don't give a damn about her!" he said angrily._

_Maryse bit her lip. "You sure about that?"_

"_She means nothing to mean. Just leave me the hell alone!" he said quietly._

_Maryse nodded. "Fine, just dot come to me to apologize later. I'm trying to help you. Because I'm not the one who's so screwed up over a chick that's gone."_

_(End of flashback)_

Truth be told, he didn't believe in fate or coincidence. Even thought there were many times he could recall thing had happened to make him doubt his beliefs. Having Maryse, the one person he didn't want to see here… if it wasn't fate, what was it?

The blonde bombshell looked at him for a second as he walked in, then continued eating her salad.

"Maryse, I--"

"Don't. I've told you time and time again I don't need one of your crappy apologies. Like you said it's not my business." she answered coldly.

The Rated-R Superstar almost smiled. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

Maryse pursed her lips. "Make what, easy? When I said I don't want an apology, I meant it. I'm tired of trying to help you when you don't want my help."

**Even in madness, I know you still believe**

**Paint me your canvas so I become**

**What you could never be**

Adam sighed. " I know you were, and I appreciate it. It's just that everything had been crazy with Vickie after the whole Big Show thing. Not that I care who she sleeps with. This was a fake marriage since the start."

Maryse nodded. "I know."

He felt terrible. The French-Canadian beauty was talking to him, but she looked hurt. He had to make it up to her somehow. What do you say we go over to Baskin-Robbins after the show's over?"

"No." the Diva replied curtly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of you putting her over everything and everyone else. I….I don't want to say something and have you mention her again, and again. She's gone, Adam."

_(Flashback)_

"_Just leave me alone." the blonde man muttered as he sat on his couch._

_Christian snorted. "So you can wallow in self-pity yet again?"_

"_It's my life." Adam shot back._

"_Maybe, but she's not dead, you know. She's alive, and she's moving on. You should try it sometime. Worst things have happened in life, Adam." his best friend said._

"_Just go away." he mumbled._

"_You think sitting here doing nothing except drinking your pain away is going to solve anything?" Christian asked quietly. "She's not coming back, man. She left, okay?"_

_The Rated-R Superstar quickly stood up. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I know she left? The hell I don't. I know that now, and I've known ever since she told me before Survivor Series. I know she's not coming back, Jay. Ever. I'm aware of that."_

_(End of flashback)_

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

**Wear my soul and call me a liar**

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

**I dare you to tell meI dare you to**

"Maryse, I know, okay? It's just….having to wrestle here tonight where Survivor was held reminded me of the day she left. Everything about that night came flooding back to me, and I took it out on you. I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you."

The blonde bombshell stayed silent. "Thanks. Oh, and Adam?"

The World Heavyweight Champion turned around. "Yes?"

Maryse ran up to the blonde-haired man and kissed him. "Don't ever do that to me again. I may have agreed to pretend to hate you in public, but I'm your girlfriend, and have been for 2 years."

"I won't, baby. She's in the past. My past. You're my present; my future." he replied in between their kisses.


End file.
